Desirably, the housing of an electronic device such as a portable telephone has a waterproof structure so that rainwater and so on does not infiltrate inside. The housing of an electronic device is formed with, for example, a front case and a rear case of plastic, and is designed to waterproof by compressing the both cases in the direction of fitting in a state in which a waterproof packing such as a rubber O-ring intervenes between the fitting surfaces of both cases.
Patent literature 1 discloses providing a waterproof structure of a portable telephone battery cover which can slide to open and close.
Patent literature 2 discloses providing a waterproof structure of a device case which holds the first case member and the second case member by holding members and prevents the case members from deforming by the repulsion of the packing which intervenes between the fitting surfaces.